godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera
Greek Mythology The Chimera in Greek myth was as a strong monster that had the frontal body of a lion, rear end of a goat, the tail of a serpent, and the ability to breathe fire. In myth it terrorized the land of Asia Minor and was killed by the hero Bellerophon, with the aid of the Pegasus. Some mythical relatives to the Chimera include the great Cerberi and the mighty Hydra, being that it's one of the children of Typhon and Echidna. In the God of War Series In the first God of War, there are two statues of Chimeras at the entrance to Zeus Mountain. There was concept art for a Chimera enemy for God of War II (see picture), but it never made it into the game. The creature is decidely more streamlined than most interpretations, bearing a lion's face on its "chest," with the three-horned, demonic-looking goat's head as the "normal" one above the lion head, and the snake in its usual position as the tail. Oddly enough, its front limbs end in long fingers and talons, quite unlike any of its three components animals. In the God of War III, Chimeras (looking much like their GoW II concept art) assail Kratos as powerful minions of Olympus. They are fought in three stages, each ending in a circle grab and button prompt. First, moving slowly on all fours, the Chimera whips Kratos with its snake tail and spits paralyzing venom, occasionally grabbing the Spartan and tossing him around. After cutting off the tail, the Chimera stands up on two legs, controlled by the lion face on its underside, clawing and breathing explosive gouts of fire. After gouging out the eyes of the lion face, it goes back on all fours, jumping rapidly around the battlefield. This form rams Kratos with the goat's horns and breathes a massive wave of fire across the ground. Kratos finishes it off by impaling its head with one of its own horns. Aside from its venom and fire attacks, all of the Chimera's attacks can be blocked. The Chimera's fire attacks are always preceded by a small blob of flame in its mouth just before the attack. Kratos battles a Chimera in Olympia, and another pair at the Gates of Tisiphone, on the way to Tartarus. In the Challenges of Exile, in "Childs of Hades 2", Kratos does kill five Chimeras in 260 seconds. Trivia * The Chimera appears in the God of War 3 Gamestop ad for the exclusive Phantom of Chaos armor. * In the Challenge of Exile 'Hades Kids', Kratos must get 5 Chimeras to spawn on screen before time runs out. Each time he kills one, two more spawn. * Kratos can summon the soul of a Chimera using the Claws of Hades. Onced summoned, it performs a triple fire breathing attack ending in a powerful fire blast. Gallery AndyPark GOW3 04.jpg Chimeara.01.jpg ChimeraART.jpg Ss preview god35.jpg chimeraroughs.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War III Category:Killed by Kratos